


Negotiations

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura knew that serving on the same ship as her boyfriend was going to make some changes in her relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Uhura knew that serving on the same ship as her boyfriend was going to make some changes in her relationship. She wanted the Enterprise, she _deserved_ the Enterprise. She wasn’t willing to give it up, especially as she’d more than proven that she belonged there. But she wasn’t willing to give up her relationship with Spock either.

Which was how she found herself standing outside Spock’s quarters, debating going inside. Ever since the Enterprise had left for its five-year-mission, Spock had been noticeably colder toward her. He was pulling that same stunt that he had back when he’d tried to have her assigned to the Farragut, trying to avoid any appearance of favoritism. They’d been on their way for almost a week now, and they’d barely spoken unless it related to their duties. Nyota knew how to keep her professional and personal lives separate, but Spock seemed to think that if they let themselves be in a relationship, they would not be able to keep up their working one.

That was his mistake. They could still be together. And he didn’t have the right to just shut her out. They could make this work.

She pressed the bell on his quarters and waited for a moment.

“Enter,” Spock said from within, and Uhura entered his chambers.

“Spock,” she said, keeping the emotions she was feeling from entering her voice. There was a time for it, but this was not it, not if she was going to convince him that she could also be logical about their relationship.

“How can I help you Lieutenant?” Spock asked, barely looking up from his datapad.

“I thought that we’d decided that you were going to call me Nyota when we were in private,” she observed.

Spock raised an eyebrow at her. “I had thought,” he said with a deliberate slowness that was driving her crazy, “that with our new roles on the Enterprise, it would be inappropriate for us to continue our relationship.”

The phrase “that’s bullshit,” almost made its way out of her mouth, but Uhura tempered her immediate reaction. “I fail to see why you would believe that,” she said instead. “The Captain has made it clear that he has no problem with our continued relationship.” That was the understatement of the century. Captain Kirk had teased them both about it mercilessly, but he’d also been… well, almost completely professional about it, at least when there were other people around.

“The Captain doesn’t have a problem with it, and there is nothing in regulations that directly prohibits our relationship.”

“I did not wish to make it seem as though our relationship was in anyway affecting your career.”

“We already had this argument,” Nyota said, a hint of exasperation entering her voice. “I more than earned my place on the Enterprise. We all did. Anyone who thinks otherwise is wrong.”

“I feel that the possibility of someone holding that belief is enough that –”

“Spock,” Uhura said firmly, placing a finger over his lips. “You don’t get to make these decisions yourself. I’m in this relationship too. And I say it is worth it.”

“As you wish, Nyota,” Spock agreed, finally.

Nyota leaned up to kiss him, glad that they had finally come to terms with this. She was sure they would have that argument again, but for now, she had Spock, she had the Enterprise, and that was enough.


End file.
